


Accidental Field Trip

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: The Adventures of Kazui Kurosaki [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), Complete, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ichigo Kurosaki/Orihime Inoue - Freeform, Ichihime - Freeform, One Shot, aged up kazui kurosaki, do arrancars even age, here you go, oh well, probably not, this is a thing now, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Kazui Kurosaki was about to turn fifteen. He knew the world was weird when he saw his mom healing his dad with some kind of golden shield as his father bled from a few cuts on their couch. He just didn't how weird it was until today.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: The Adventures of Kazui Kurosaki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Accidental Field Trip

Kazui groaned and looked around at the white desert around him, then over his person. He had a scrape on his knee and his pants were ripped open.

All he did was stop by Urahara Shoten to visit Ururu-nee about helping him with some of his history homework.

Somehow, he ended up in a hole in the floor and finding a portal of some kind. And of course, he went in. Kon poked his head out of Kazui's bag and looked around. "Your pops is gonna kill you."

Kazui just rolled his eyes. "Hat-jii shouldn't leave weird stuff open, then! Ururu-nee said that she told him I was coming by."

"Well, apparently he didn't get the message." Kon hopped out of the bag on to the youth's shoulder. Kon packed himself in Kazui's bag to try and sneak into the girl's locker room at school. Kazui found him in class and quickly taped him up to keep him from leaving. Seems like he had finally gotten out of it. "You're dead when you get home."

Again, Kazui rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. "There's no signal here. What the hell?"

Kon could have smacked the child, but didn't. It wasn't worth the effort. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"A desert. And it's dark as anything." Kazui took a look at the moon and glared. "Seriously, where the hell are we?"

"A very bad place." Kon said, climbing on to an orange head. "You're lucky Ichigo isn't here. He'd have dragged you away from the hatch in the floor."

"Hat-jii shouldn't have left it open!" Kazui shouted and Kon felt the rise in reiatsu that came with it. Great. Now he'd have to try and defend both of them from hollows. Kazui was hardly trained to be a shinigami. Ichika wasn't even there to help, either.

Kazui settled for sitting in the sand, grumbling about it going places it shouldn't go. Kon snickered and took a seat on the boy's head. He jumped up when he felt familiar reiatsu grow closer. Brown eyes shifted up to look at him. "What is it?"

Kon floundered on top of his hair, scrambling to try and speak. "Nothing~! Absolutely nothing, Kid!"

The pre-teen grabbed the plush toy off his head and Kon nearly shat himself. If he could have that was because Kazui had a look on his face that was so similar to the ones Ichigo use to give him and it wasn't even funny.

"What did you sense?" Kon swallowed nervously, staring at something behind Kazui. The lad followed his gaze and found two people there: a man and a woman.

The man was taller than the woman by almost a foot and had bright blue hair and eyes that matched. What looked like teal tattoos were under his eyes and Kazui noticed the jaw bone on his cheek. The outfit he wore was a black zip up top with matching pants and boots, two belts where a sword rested and a white jacket.

The woman was well endowed, with wavy green hair and hazel eyes. She had a pink tattoo over the bridge of her nose and a scar running from the right side of her head to just under her left eye. The bone on the woman's head looked like a ram's skull with missing teeth. Her outfit was a skin tight one piece with shoulder pauldrons, thigh highs that ended in fur trim with ram-hoof heels, and white gloves that followed the same theme as her shoes. She too had a sword strapped to her hip.

"Hello! Who might you be?" The woman spoke first, beaming happily at him. She elbowed the man next to her in the ribs. He grunted in pain and glared. "Will you say hello?!"

"Why the fuck should I?" He snapped. Kazui watched as he gripped the sword, looking like he wanted to draw it on the woman. The woman rolled her eyes and hit the man, this time upside the head.

"Because it's polite, Grimmjow." Kazui blinked and watched them interact, the shouting match escalating to threats of violence. Kon stuck a soft claw in his ear and wiggled until he got his attention. "You might wanna run."

Kazui tilted his head to the side and Kon was seriously reminded in that moment of Orihime. "Why?"

"Because he's not the nicest person to be around." Kon was snatched out of his hand by the strange man and quickly tossed further into the desert.

"Who the fuck are you, kid?!" Grimmjow growled, glaring down at the boy who hadn't even begun to run away in fear.

"Kon's gonna be annoyed when he gets back, you know." Grimmjow scowled at him, reminded of Ichigo with the way he spoke. Kazui finally got up and brushed sand off his butt, looking to the woman. "Who're you?"

"I'm Nel Tu!" She answered, beaming again and this time jabbing her elbow harder into her friend's ribs, causing him to gasp for breath. "And that's Grimmjow! Who're you?"

"Kazui. Kazui Kurosaki." Hazel and blue eyes went wide at his name, both smiling in very different ways. Nel Tu's was happy but Grimmjow's down right had him edging away from them.

"Kurosaki?" Grimmjow's smile was more of wolfish grin and he grabbed his sword again to draw it. "You shouldn't have come here, kid."

Nel just dove over him and allowed him to face plant in the sand, hugging Kazui tightly and cutting off his breathing. "Ohmygosh! I didn't think Ichigo would visit! I didn't think he'd be bringing you, either! The last time I saw you, Orihime-chan brought you and you were just a cute chubby baby!"

Nel stopped hugging him, letting Kazui drop to the ground as she searched for his father. "Where is Ichigo, anyway?"

"I-Ichigo?" Kazui repeated, confused. How the heck did she know his father and why did Grimmjow look at him like Kazui owed him money?

Grimmjow finally got up and stared at him. He remembered both Ichigo and his bitch coming by to introduce the kid. He didn't know that he had grown up to look like the perfect blend of both mother and father, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kazui-kun!" Nel picked him up off the ground and brushed him clean this time. "Ichigo, your father! Did Orihime-chan come, too?"

Before he could even speak, Grimmjow beat him to the punch. "Activate your pesquisa, Nelliel. Kurosaki and his stupid wife ain't even here."

Kazui took offense at that. "Mom's not stupid!"

Nel smacked Grimmjow upside the head again, making him curse and grumble. "Don't mind him! How'd you end up here if you're not with your parents, Kazui-kun?"

"Hat-jii left a hatch open and I found a portal looking thing that was open." Grimmjow glared at him.

"And lemme guess: You thought it was a good idea to walk into a Garganta without even bothering to double check what the fuck it was?" He nodded at Grimmjow's comment.

"What's a Garganta?" Grimmjow slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down, Nel answering instead.

"The thing you walked into. Was it between two posts coming out of rocks?" Nel sighed as the young man nodded. "Urahara's in trouble..."

Grimmjow turned a glare to her instead. "You think?! We got Kurosaki's stupid brat in Hueco Mundo and he doesn't know shit about this place! We're lucky we sensed his reiatsu or he'd be fucking lunch for a hollow, Nelliel!"

Nel -was Nelliel her full name, Kazui wondered- sighed. "At least he didn't wander into the Forest of Menos..."

"I didn't expect to play baby-sitter, Nelliel! I wanted to fight Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped, Nel planted a hand on his face and shoved him to the ground. She rested a ram-shoe on his chest to keep him down.

"Get over yourself, Grimmjow. He can't stay here, even if Urahara's in the Forest studying the Gillians. We have to help him get home." When she moved her foot, Grimmjow jumped up and gave her the middle finger.

"Fuck off, Nelliel! I'm _not_ taking care of Kurosaki's crotch goblin!" Kazui walked over and kicked him in the shin. The only damage it did was make Grimmjow glare at him.

"I'm not a crotch goblin!" Nel pulled him out of the way of Grimmjow's fist and glared.

"Did you come out of your mom's-" Nel kicked him far, far away before he could continue the sentence.

"He's a guest, Grimmjow! You know better!" Nel didn't even have to shout it, Grimmjow shouting in return from where he stopped. Kazui couldn't hear it, but it made Nel scowl before she returned her attention to him. "Did you want to meet our friends?"

Kazui gave her a smile that reminded her of Orihime. "Sure!"

There was a burst of sound and Grimmjow had returned. "We're not bringing him to the ruins."

"But he wants to meet the others!" Nel protested, pouting at him. They were like siblings, Kazui finally realized. Like Yuzu-obasan and Karin-nee.

"I don't give a shit! We're going to dump his ass at home. Fuck meeting the others!" In the palm of Grimmjow's hand, something red formed and he fired it off away from them in his rage. The sand several miles out blew up in a large cloud.

Nel's pout turned into a stern glare. "I'm taking him to meet the others. I'm higher than you, after all."

Whatever she meant by that had Grimmjow cursing up a storm and acting like a petulant child. "Fine! Only Harribel, no one else!"

Nel cheered and hugged Kazui tight again. "Yay~! Harribel-san will adore you!"

Next thing he knew, he was being carried bridal style by Nel and they were moving faster than before. "Where are we going?"

She glanced down at him, giving him a sad smile. "Las Noches. Or at least what's left of it. Harribel-san's queen now."

It didn't take long before they arrived, Nel reaching the ruins several paces before Grimmjow. "Go find his friend, Grimmjow since you're the one that threw him."

Grimmjow gave her another middle finger and disappeared again. Hopefully to find Kon because if Kazui went home without him and he had to tell Ichigo, there was going to be trouble. Nel set him on his feet and held his hand so he wouldn't get lost.

"So, the last time I saw your mom and dad was just a little after you were born. Before that we were fighting in Soul Society against the Quincy!"

His brow furrowed at the familiar word. "Like Ishida-san?"

Nel nodded. "But evil! They were bad Quincy." She paused their walk, grinning as Grimmjow came up with Kon in his hand. "Thank you!"

Kazui snatched Kon away and looked to him. "You okay, Kon?"

"No, I am _not_ okay! Not after that brute threw me!" He curled himself against Kazui's chest and pouted. He perked right up when his eyes fell upon Nel's bosom and extracted himself from the boy's grip. "Beautiful goddess! Please be mine!"

Nel slapped him down to the floor with a smile. "Anyway, that was the last time we saw your mom and dad! How old are you now?"

"I'll be turning fifteen soon." He picked up Kon and shoved him into his underarm, making the Mod Soul scream.

"Happy birthday!" Nel cheered, grabbing his hand again. She began to lead them away from their stop, Grimmjow following behind slowly. "Why'd you even go into the Garganta, anyway?"

"I was trying to find Ururu-nee to help with my history homework. She said she told Hat-jii but then I fell down a hatch and walked into the graganta. It just... Kinda called to me? As weird as it sounds!" Kazui rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and ignored Grimmjow's correction.

Nel and Grimmjow shared a look. Either the kid was powerful and could sense his parents' reiatsu within the ruins or he was just stupid. Grimmjow stuck with the latter.

"You're stupid. Nothing's calling to you." Kazui shot him a glare that looked like Ichigo's. Just on a much younger and much more babyish face.

"Shut up! I could feel mom and dad in here!" Nel raised a brow and Grimmjow grunted. Yup, he was pretty powerful to have felt the remains of their reiatsu.

Grimmjow spun around and began to walk away. "Whatever, brat. I'm not staying around to see our darling queen. Nel, you take care of him."

Nel turned to Kazui and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Wait here for a second okay?"

She left him with the burst of sound again and kicked Grimmjow down to the floor. "You're coming. You're to report to her as well. And to me, for that matter."

"Let's see you earn that three, you stupid wench!" Grimmjow snapped, drawing his sword on Nel. She didn't even draw her own weapon, just made Grimmjow dropped to his knees like he was in pain. Kazui felt a faint prickle against his skin and it reminded of him when Ichigo was in his shinigami form.

"Behave yourself or I'll let the Tres Bestias use you as their mannequin for their girls' night." The threat of having layers upon layers of make up slathered over his face had him growling as he got up to sheathe his sword. He didn't try to leave this time and moved to drag Kazui further down the hall.

"Stupid Nelliel. Stupid Kurosaki brat..." Kazui allowed himself to be dragged along, Kon finally worming his way out from his armpit.

"You're as bad as your father!" He cried, clambering over Kazui to dive back into his school bag. "Jerk! See if I teach you my patented way of picking up ladies!"

Kazui rolled his eyes. He didn't care, he just wanted to make another friend before he was brought home. Finally, they stopped before a door that Grimmjow kicked open. He practically tossed Kazui inside and stood behind him.

"Oi! We got a guest!" A woman high above them opened her eyes to stare at him. He blushed and gave a little nervous wave to her.

"Harribel-san! This is Kazui Kurosaki! You remember meeting him when he was just a babe, right?" Nel chimed as she joined them.

Kazui shifted to his feet and looked away from Harribel. The way she looked at him... It was like she wanted to eat him. The next thing he knew, she was in front of him. He yelped, jerking back and falling to the floor. His face flushed bright red with how close she had gotten.

Olive skin complimented aqua green eyes and blonde hair. Her outfit was a half jacket that revealed the bottoms of her breasts and ended in gloves over her fingers. The collar covered the lower half of her face with some kind of yellow circle on either side. Her pants were very wide in the legs, her shoes were mostly black with white stripes, and her sword laid across her shoulder blades.

Even at fourteen (and a half, Kazui would protest) he would openly admit she and Nel were both extremely beautiful young women.

"You do understand that Ichigo Kurosaki will not want us to keep his child here longer than needed, correct?" She was looking at Nel and Grimmjow when she spoke.

Kazui looked at her and pouted. "Nel-san said I could meet you before I went home, though!"

Harribel knelt down and studied him. "You remind me so much of your mother and father, little one..."

She rose and gave Kazui some space to rise. "I'm Kazui Kurosaki!" He offered her his hand and they shook.

"I am Tier Harribel and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harribel-san!" He bowed after, just in case it was rude to shake hands with a queen.

Harribel returned to Nel and Grimmjow. "You must return him to the World of the Living at once. Kurosaki will storm Hueco Mundo for his child."

"Good!" Grimmjow barked, glaring at her. "I wanna kick his ass again! He still owes me a goddamn fight!"

Nel glared right back at him. "We can't keep him here, Grimmjow! He has to go home!"

Nel and Grimmjow argued at one another while Kazui and Harribel watched. The young Kurosaki boy perked up as he felt a familiar prickle in the air. "Dad!"

Then he darted away from the three Arrancar, already in search of his father. Grimmjow caught up to him and scooped him up by the collar of his uniform, grinning wildly as he moved. "Kurosaki!"

Nel and Harribel followed after him, hoping to prevent the upcoming fight. They returned to the spot that Kazui had been found in, Ichigo already there and glaring at Urahara who was down for the count. Orihime was on the ground beside him healing him. "Mom! Dad! I made friends!"

Brown eyes went wide as the three Arrancar and his son joined him. "Kazui! What the hell?!"

"Fight me, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow drew his blade and waved it at Ichigo, tossing Kazui at his feet.

Nel tackled him to the ground and kept him pinned, waving to Ichigo with a smile. "Hi, Ichigo!"

Kon dove out of the bag for Orihime as soon as he sensed her reiatsu and Ichigo grabbed him by the face, squeezing tight. Like hell the little pervert was going near her.

Orihime helped her son stand and began checking him over for injuries. Kazui blushed, embarrassed by the special treatment. He didn't even question Ichigo's spirit form anymore. "Mom, stop! Come meet my friends!"

"Do you know how long we've been worried about you? We came to the shop and Jinta-kun said he heard you scream and watched you walk into the Garganta!" Orihime hugged him close, kissing his head.

"Orihime, you might wanna wait a minute on Kazui." Ichigo nudged her and pointed to the now awake Urahara. Ichigo kicked him in the hip, making Urahara whine in pain. "Asshole. What the hell were you thinking, leaving the Garganta open like that?!"

"I wasn't expecting company today." Urahara looked at them from under his hat, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Ururu-nee said she'd help me with my history homework!" Kazui explained, looking between his parents. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, Orihime already casting Sōten Kisshun over him to heal the minor scrape he had earned from falling into the training grounds.

Urahara blinked at him. "That was today?"

Ichigo kicked him again. "Ururu said she told you. What did you do Kisuke, forget?"

The man rose off the ground and shrugged. "I'm getting up in the years, Kurosaki-san. I wouldn't be surprised!"

Ichigo and Kazui both groaned at his flippant attitude while Orihime beamed. "Don't worry, Urahara-san! I had forgotten Kazui was coming over as well!"

They all looked up when Harribel cleared her throat. Kazui tapped Ichigo's shoulder and he leaned over to let him whisper. "They're really pretty, dad."

Ichigo flushed and coughed, looking to the Arrancar. "Thank you for keep him safe. I'm sorry he came in without permission."

Nel waved his apology away. She had managed to hogtie and gag Grimmjow with his belts. "No need to apologize! Kazui-kun's been really wonderful!"

Orihime left her husband's side and hugged her. "Thank you, Nel-san!"

Ichigo nudged Kazui in his back and shifted his gaze to Harribel when he looked. You need to apologize was the look he was given.

Kazui bowed to them. "I'm sorry for barging in like this! It won't happen again!"

Harribel walked over. There was a smile in her eyes as she knelt before him once more. "Do not feel like you must apologize. It seems that Nel had enjoyed your company, little one."

"I'm not that little..." Kazui pouted, Ichigo ruffling his hair.

"You're little to them, Kazui. Orihime, you ready to go?" His wife perked up at her name and joined them by the now open Garganta again.

"See you guys next time! I hope you can make Kazui's birthday!" She said, waving as she walked into the portal. Ichigo had taken the lead and Kazui was behind him.

"We'll be there, Orihime-chan!" Nel shouted back, waving goodbye to their friends. It was nice to see how much they had change. Not that it was really noticeable, but they had aged a little since they last saw each other.

Before the Garganta closed behind Urahara, a head of orange poked out. Kazui was waving. "Make sure you guys come! And dad says not to come by just for a fight, Grimmjow-san! He said and I quote: He's too old for this shit!"

There was a holler behind him, Kazui flushing. "Sorry, dad! You know it's true, though!"

With their enhanced hearing, they all heard Ichigo chastising his son about his language and disrespecting his elders. They could hear father and son arguing while Orihime just giggled, enjoying their antics. Kon was whining about beautiful women and how he wasn't able to love them.

Urahara poked back out this time once they could no longer hear the Kurosaki family. "Sorry about Kurosaki-san coming in. I'll try to remember to keep the Garganta shut next time I come by!"

With a sound similar to a zipper, the Garganta closed behind him. Nel turned to Harribel, hazel eyes shining with hope. "Can we go to Kazui-kun's birthday? We were invited, after all!"

Harribel closed her eyes and sighed before looking to her. "You may go. Should Grimmjow go as well, please make sure he stays out of trouble once there. Ichigo Kurosaki is as the little one said: 'too old for this shit.'"

Behind his gag, Grimmjow grumbled. Kurosaki didn't look a day over twenty in his shinigami form. Fuck that shit. He'd get his fight one way or another.

Nel just sat on Grimmjow's tied limbs, making him hiss in pain. "Of course, Harribel-san!"

She gathered the bound Grimmjow up and together, the two former tercera began to sonído their way back to the ruins of Las Noches.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like three and half hours writing this. Someone suggested something along these lines on FFN, so there's that. It's probably not what they wanted but oh well. So here you go have some random headcanons I came up with:
> 
> Kazui's kinda respectful but a little disrespectful to certain people in his life. Like Urahara or Isshin. Hat-jii and Goat Face-jii are his names for them.  
> There's a swear jar at home for him and Ichigo. It's half full.  
> Kon's a little shit and sneaks into Kazui's bag on gym days. When he's found, Kazui just wraps him in a bunch of tape until he can pass him to Ichigo.  
> He calls Karin Karin-nee b/c the one time he called her obasan, she threatened to punch him. She's not that old, damn it!  
> He's aware of what Ichigo and Inoue have done/still do with the spirit world. He use to ask for bedtime stories about Rukia and Orihime's rescues. Kon would embellish them sometimes.  
> He takes fourteen and a half _very_ seriously. He'll be fifteen, tyvm so just you wait!  
> Ichika teaches him shinigami stuff even though Ichigo rather she didn't. Kazui doesn't care, though.  
> Kazui doesn't get into fights over his hair because it's just a dark enough orange to pass for an auburn kinda color.  
> He likes to hang out at the Urahara shop after school sometimes because Yoruichi's a great big sister. Also because Urahara's weird and let's him try new stock before they go out for sale.  
> Tatsuki trained him at Furin Dojo because Ichigo insisted he learn how to defend himself if he got a ration of shit for his hair like Ichigo use to.  
> Ururu and Jinta still work at the shop. Ururu will help Kazui with his history homework because he tends to struggle a little.  
> He has some control over his reiatsu but when he's upset it tends to jump.


End file.
